jsmboinickfandomcom-20200213-history
Knightman
Knightman '''is a superhero and a vigilante who first appeared in the film Jsmboinick And Knightman, portrayed by Nick Pedersen. Early Life Jason was the nephew of the Black Shopper and the twin brother of Dick Grayson Randalf. When his parents were brutally murdered by his uncle, he went to an orphanage. He grew up and trained in the art of street fighting. Jsmboinick And Knightman When Killer Shot is trying to assasinate the mayor of Foxville, Knightman arrives and stops him. When Jsmboinick, another vigilante, arrives later on, he finds Killer Shot handcuffed on the floor. He catches Knightman escaping. After a chase with a Remote Control Jsmrang, he catches and interrogates Knightman. Later, he sits down with Jsmboinick and they make friends, discussing each other´s past life. Knightman shows Jsmboinick an iPod Touch he stole from a girl years ago to track down Black Shopper. They both later find Black Shopper at a wasteground. Knightman and his uncle have a faceoff. Knightman then leaves a bomb to kill his uncle. He is later seen chatting to Jsmboinick on messenger. The End Begins Knightman is not seen very much in Part 1. He just talks to Jsmboinick at the place where 002 killed Tear Bishop. The Final Battle Knightman meets Jsmboinick on a rooftop in Playa Blanca. They discuss Knightman's new costume, which was found in the mercenary Killer Shot's base of operations. It turns out (although not mentioned in the film) that this outfit used to be that of Strikeseeker, a vigilante from the 1960’s who formed part of the famous Stormwatchers. Knightman worries about Killer Shot’s whereabouts ( Killer Shot, although a villain, is Knightman's twin brother ). Jsmboinick sends Knightman to interrogate some thugs to find out Ghoulmaster's location. Knightman arrives at Lobos, and finds some thugs who support Mayor Scantugo Strange, who is possibly corrupt. Knightman grabs a thug and asks him for Ghoulmaster's whereabouts. The thug tells him he's at PB Tower, with Scantugo Strange. Knightman then shoots the thug with a rubber bullet, and places a tracking device on him, so when he wakes up, he could lead Knightman to Killer Shot. Meanwhile Jsmboinick confronts Ghoulmaster and Mayor Strange, Knightman finds Hashashin, who survived the balcony fall, and reveals to Knightman that he betrayed and murdered Killer Shot. They fight, and Knightman wins, but Hashashin calls a jet crash into Knightman. Knightman jumps out of the way of the incoming jet, and it hits Hashashin, killing him. While Jsmboinick threatens the Mayor, Knightman climbs up the tower and takes down the Mayor from behind. This move alerts Ghoulmaster, who shoots Commissioner Blackfriar. When Ghoulmaster activates the self-destruct sequence, Jsmboinick flees. It is left unknown if Knightman survived. Though sometime after, a book writer finds Knightman's costume and gadgets in a junkyard. There are two possibilities to this: '''1) Knightman survived the explosion, but retired, like Jsmboinick. But Knightman wanted a successor. Someone to become the new hero of Playa Blanca. 2) Knightman died in the explosion of PB Tower. His body burned and perished, but all that survived was his suit, sunglasses and his gadgets. Abilities *'Increased intelligence': Throughout the saga, Knightman has proven to be very intelligent, and a deep thinker. *'Advanced combat': He is quite skillful in street fighting and karate. *'Intimidation': Knightman is a brutal interrogator. He would break a suspect's arm for an answer. He is feared by many, even Jsmboinick doesn't fully trust him. Weaknesses *'Over-confidence': Knightman is someone who believes there is an answer to everything, even something that is unsolvable, and never gives up. He would even fight police if they forced him to retire. If Knightman did survive the destruction of PB Tower, and would still be an active crime-fighter, here is your answer why. Category:List of Jsmboinick characters